Spirituality Tree
by PotatoChanMB
Summary: 'Soul oh so young, deprived of bliss and innocence, shattered by the hands of sin, driven to a state of emptiness. From the sins of the corrupt and the sacrifices of children's dreams, the creature they oh so desired appeared, seeking the vulnerable filled with despair.' (WAS UOY TAHW EMOCEB OT) More fair to call a unfinished book 'complete'.
1. Spirituality Tree Prologue

SPOILERS If You Are Not Aware Of Ciel's Secret. ;)

Yes...I am talking about the fact he's Ciel's younger twin, name still not revealed, the more introverted and shy twin….That oh so often compares himself to Ciel, how he's more extroverted and brave and strong….while he himself is easily afraid….and how that asthma made it dangerous for him to even run around and have more active fun...always watching from the distance as Ciel...and Lizzy have that kind of fun….

That was a short summary of the Phantomhive Twins, now to the point! THE YOUNG MASTER HAS A NAME! I named him Soleil, the french word for Sun, and I'd say it goes rather well with Ciel, heh….the names even sound a bit alike. :3

Now a sad thing...about my newest book ''Kokoroshitsuji'' I've had problems writing my chapter and after reading about the Phantomhive Twins that book got completely stuck….A good thing is that knowledge gave birth to inspiration for ''Spirituality Tree'' a book focusing a lot about the Phantomhive Twins and in my classical way it will of course be written with ''Heart Growth'' and lots of ''OOC AU'', starting directly from the summoning and contract! So, because I've only written the prologue for this book and I write rather slowly and I really don't want to post something unfinished(I already have 2 abandoned books!) Spirituality Tree will only be posted once my writing is more stable, maybe something like when I arrive at chapter 10...or something close to it! :D

-Have A Wonderful Day And Never Lose Hope! (ﾉヮ)ﾉ:･ﾟ ﾟ･: *ヽ(ヮヽ)

/PotatoChanMB

(Copy&Pasted From My Profile...I REALLY wanted to share this anyway so see this as a sneak peak of Spirituality Tree since I have a feeling with my slow process I'll have more chapters only perhaps next year..So Yeah...Hope I'll finally have a finally complete book...and I really hope you'll all enjoy this! :3

Extra: The cover picture I made myself. :))

* * *

Spirituality Tree

Prologue

 _"CIEL!" His voice echoed loudly resonating through the hall, piercing right into their ears but of course they didn't care. For about a month they have caused pain and made them suffer, his screams probably only fueled their sickening pleasures. He clenched the bars of the cage tight, deep blue eyes filled with tears gleaming in the dark, vision blurred._

 _"...Why?" He whispered out, eyes asking those adults what was the meaning of their actions, all the pain inflicted upon them…..What kind of twisted fun was this? It felt as if the time froze just as his tears slowly dripped down to the cold metal surface, mind clouded by thoughts of failure. There was the endless sky looking over the land just as a Earl watches over his various duties but there was also the bright sun shining down with it's warm light, helping out the sky just as an Earl's greatest support._

 _''I….I let….the...sky...end?'' He whispered out in horror voice shaking, realising what exactly just happened._

 _Losing balance he suddenly collapsed, trembling with eyes staring right into the perished sky while the sun lost his bright light, turning to an eclipse of despair._

 _Soul oh so young, deprived of bliss and innocence, shattered by the hands of sin, driven_

 _to a state of emptiness._

 _He didn't care about anything at all anymore, broken promises and burned dreams, the sun accepted his path to perish away with the sky._

 _"...Ci….el…." A farewell or rather a vow to met again was whispered out to his beloved twin as he, Soleil, closed his mirror of hope and wishes shattered into fragments of crushed joy._

 _From the sins of the corrupt and the sacrifices of children's dreams, the creature they oh so desired appeared, seeking the vulnerable filled with despair._

 _ **"Ah...Such a delicate meal….Now who shall I feast on next? I wonder...who of you humans could be the one I got drawn to?"** He spoke in a low hissing distorted sounding voice,surrounding the hall with his cold darkness while he inspected his surroundings._

 _In deep concentration he floated around, completely ignoring the loud souls that surrounded him, instead he casual tossed them around in search for the one who's energy summoned him._

 _ **"Drowned in the river, not even struggling to swim up, sinking deeper into the dark, accepting to rot away at the cold bottom…..Who of you could possess such a silent aura of inner despair?"** His voice hissed out loudly and echoed with his distorted sounds then he suddenly made a noise of surprise, as if something managed to startle the creature, voice not so loud anymore._

 _The aura of despair slowly weakened as a faint melody filled with prayers of hope surrounded the soul, a bright ray of sunshine gleaming from the depths of the river, struggling all alone covered in darkness._

 _ **"Hmm...This scent…"** He mumbled silently to himself and with the loud and desperate souls still ignored he floated towards the gift that made him appear._

 _ **"Ah, you beautiful gem."** The creature hissed out in a silent whisper, glowing eyes staring into the lifeless deep blue, his long flowing shadow hand gracefully stroking the chest covered in a colour matching his sinister demonic eyes._

 _It was a crimson red, tinted with fear and pain, a strong scent of failure and sorrow._

 _ **"So precious and oh so delicate, the taste of a child's crushed dreams covered in bloody fragments."** The creatures distorted sounds were filled with delight, eyes glowing brighter while a ominous mist formed around him._

 _ **"...BUT WHERE EXACTLY IS THE ONE WITH A SCENT SIMILAR TO YOURS!"** A very loud and fast hiss was lout out, sounds even more distorted. " **I'LL JUST FEAST ON EVERY BIT OF ENERGY YOU HAVE!"** With a menacing echoing laughter and eyes a burning glow, the creature slammed his hand over the wound, absorbing the fragments of crushed hope and dreams inside the crimson red._

 _"...Angel?...H...have y...you come t-t-to save us?" A voice softly echoed through the demonic laughter, with eyes filled with gleaming tears, hopeful barley open deep blue, in front of them a bright misty light, on his young face a faint smile glowing like sunshine…_


	2. Spirituality Tree Chapter 1

Spirituality Tree

Chapter 1

It was a dark night filled with shining stars while the moon's glow shone down upon a bright green, swiftly moving with stealth, never stopping nor stumbling all the way eyes, equally green as the fabric on his robe illuminated by the moon, staring down upon a book with pages white as the moon. It was a rather special book that he stole, a surprising sight for his eyes since its been years he saw it last, the reason being he'd had his own taken away when he abandoned his purpose. The purpose of death, harvesting the dead to be exact, for he who once was a human man now is a reaper with bright green eyes to prove it all. A legend he was, lived for quite some time, memories of the past that caused his change all a mess, known for his skill and dedication among the newer reapers, a few aware of the betrayal, the truth of the deserter.

"Give that back, you have no right to touch the list!" A serious voice filled with irritation and a tint of hidden disappointment filled with a touch of sadness rang out through the silent night. The list he mentioned being the special book stolen, a list of the people to pass away, assigned for the reapers to harvest. The harvester of this particular book was a William T. Spears, who was a serious and organised individual that accepted no fooling around, a lot of dedication to his duty he had and skill with his tool to reap. A great admirer of the legendary reaper he once used to be, striving to be just as successful, until his fellow reaper collage in red came with information of a disappointment and disgrace, the truth about the legend. Filled with disgust and regret he made a new dream to become a true legend. Never would he have thought that he'd actually meet with the legendary deserter, and he certainly did not expect his precious list to be touched by that dream crushing betrayer.

"Oh? Hehehe….Such words from a novice wielding a tool more fit for gardening!" The legend replied with laughter, eyes still stuck on the list, jumping over a high distance between roofs. Annoyed William followed after, eyes never losing sight on the legend.

"At least I do my job properly." He shot back at the deserter who just continued laughing.

"So 'proper' you easily let the book get stolen...Hehehe...even a deserter as I never lost mine!" His laughter echoed louder as his eyes left the book and instead he held it high up, waving it as a taunt for the novice, who instead of getting frustrated took great advantage of the situations. Feeling just as risk taking as his collage in red William T. Spears threw his tool, the death scythe, right at his list, resulting in it falling down along the scythe.

The legend instantly regretted his taunt and went completely speechless, shocked of what just happened.

"But it would seem the deserter lost the list he stole." William said, also shocked the risky move actually worked, but he quickly recovered and swooped down to retrieve his equipment. Just as he was about to grab his tool a loud scream was heard followed by a green gleaming light as the legend jumped down with his death scythe hitting the ground, making it slightly shake and leave multiple cracks.

"Stay out of my way, _novice._ " He said silently, voice serious, his presence giving of an imposing aura as he grabbed the book.

"Now, I'll be-?" The legend got his sentence cut out by William's scythe pushing away the book, expression serious.

"I will not allow you to leave, not with my list nor your death scythe!" He said with eyes glaring through his glasses right at the hooded legend, eyes covered by his bangs and robe. A menacing laugh was the reply William got as the legends imposing air turned stronger.

"I really have no time to play with a _novice_ training to be a _gardener_ " He then replied in the same silent tone and before William T. Spears could say anything back or fight the legendary deserter continued speaking.

"Especially such novices that forgot how the books….the _lists_ work...Hehehe...and those who rely to much on their glasses!" With a menacing laughter and a large smile he swung his beloved skeletal death scythe high and in a motion that blurred he grabbed the glasses with the sharp end and then threw them, quickly breaking them in air, sending glass fragments flying, most landing on the book and as they did so the legends eyes suddenly slowly begun to widen in fear. Whiteout paying any attention to the novice he lifted up the book and ran away as fast as he could, William T. Spears following after shakingly with his eyesight weaker, shouting something about not giving up so easily on his duties but the legend didn't care for he was concentrating on his own duty. As the two reapers ran the glowing moon slowly got covered as clouds floated closer while the shining stars blinked in the dark, filling the sky with endless gleaming tears as the legendary deserter arrived at his destination but alas he was too late to fulfill his duty.

"...No….I….Failed..." He whispered and fell to his knees losing balance, bright green eyes in horror of the sight in front of them. Blazing fire everywhere, burning metal, stone and flesh as a silhouette of a floating shadow with eyes matching the destruction gracefully escaped, two small figures riding on the creatures darkness, lifeless and stuck.

* * *

 **A new chapter! I've still not reached 10, rather I'm simply in process for the 4th one but I still decided to at least post chapter 1! Here is some fun facts behind the scenes! At first I didn't even notice the mysterious legend spoke of the books instead of the usual list, but when I noticed I decided to keep it to add more history to the reapers, that in more older times it was called books. Also just as I wrote in the actual chapter, the mysterious legend has a custom outfit when he's being a reaper, his ancient custom clothes where he added green to his robes...Hmm...perhaps the older reapers had robes instead of suits, too? Feels like the ancient reapers were more like mages while the new once are all business like. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1...more coming….hopefully soon! :3**


	3. Spirituality Tree Chapter 2

Spirituality Tree

Chapter 2

Through the faintly candle lit hall surrounded by darkness his voice just as faintly rang out, softly echoing in a small whisper, unheard all hidden by the hideous laughter of the demonic creature who was oh so intense in his search for the right energy now not even noticing the child reaching out his small hand filled with tiny fragments of hope. Hope for what he saw as _their_ saviour from this endless nightmare, the glowing light that arrived to rescue, to help them wake up from this slumber and return to reality. In his weakened and tortured state his tired and teary eyes saw something wonderful, in Soleil's vision it seemed as if a creature of light protected Ciel, tried to keep him safe and, when deep blue got some focus, it even looked as if that creature patted him comfortingly all the while singing a rather loud lullaby in a very unique voice, as if it was a different language.

''H..hello?'' Soleil managed to speak a bit louder, in thought that perhaps his voice was too quiet for the kind creature to be heard through the angelic singing. Alas it was still to silent for the saviour to notice but loud enough to draw attention from some of the people dancing around the creature, trying to defeat it so they can once again continue to have their painful fun. ''No…'' Soleil whispered out in panic with fear of what would happen should the saviour vanish. He took a deep breath and with all the power he had left prepared to shout the loudest he could manage.

''ANGEL! I-'' That's all what he had time to shout before the cage begun to shake and someone roughly pushed his outreached hand back, his vision clouded by darkness and masks with horrible memorise. Soleil simply closed his deep blue eyes and let the shaking go on, in his soul finishing his plea for help. ' _Angel...I believe in you...please..save us….take us home…'_

Meanwhile the oh so very kind creature continued his far from angelic laughter with hand doing the only comfort cabaple, the one where it's pushed deep down in your wounds, sucking up all the troubled emotions in your blood, all the while crimson eyes full of delight of the delicate soul you once had, now all his to fuel his power and hunger for despair. While the shouts went unnoticed the vibrating voice from the soul echoed into his mind, making the demonic creature instantly freeze from his emotion draining, shocked at what was directed at him in a fragile and soft childlike voice, full of hope.

" _ **Where? Who of you could possibly possess such a vision to define me as-"**_

He begun in a loud echoing hiss then instantly realised something, the familiar scent, the similar emotions, the exact same face...One of them with soul gone and the other slowly once more soul drowned in the river.

" _ **-such a pure being with intentions to save...Hehehe...I've finally found you."**_ The far from pure being finished his sentence in a whispering hiss with a giant smile showing of his sharp teeth, his flowing shadow hand pointed at his target, remaining blood from his previous one dripping down. " _ **Now...how could I managed to fail to see something right in front of myself?"**_ He hissed out in a mumble, very surprised that he made such a mistake. Laughing some more he began to slowly morph into a shadowy silhouette of something slightly more human like with sharp nailed hands holding a candle while feet now long spikes creating holes as he slowly walked towards the crowded cage. With a snap of his fingers everyone went flying, joining their fellow humans with darkened minds of a monster, clearing a path for the creature of darkness, the true monster who's energy fragments live in all those humans.

" _ **...How fascinating...the humans who oh so stray away from the light and instead strive to achieve my aura of destruction and endless power. All the greed infested in their souls, minds clouded by lust of dominance, envy for all who's more successful, a blinding rage swelling inside, one day swallowing the last piece of light, destroying all that once was oh so pure."**_ He spoke with hissing sounds, voice even more distorted than before while the echo doubled, the way he spoke was something that no human would ever manage to recreate for that was his very own language. The ancient language of the energy that surrounds the humans, the creature's way of speaking naturally being filled with sinister tones and hissing that pierced into souls, even capable of hypnotising minds and manipulate emotions.

" _ **...But you aren't the same, little child, for now that is. All precious hope shall crumble down….in blazing flames."**_ He whispered slowly and kneeled down before the cage, with his spike completely crushing the floor, candle held in front of him for a clear and detailed view. Feeling slightly warmer and beginning to see something bright while hearing that calming voice so close soothed Soleil, he got filled with safety and the hope inside intensified. ' _...Thank you...Angel...Thank you...We are saved...'_ He made a prayer of gratitude for the creature he sensed in front of him, soul shining with joy. Letting out a silent hissing laugh the creature was amazed at how easy it was to fill this tiny human with positivity, which made it all the more fun to taint with pain and suffering, but before he got a chance to do so the demonic creature got completely shocked and rather speechless. Suddenly the young soul opened his big deep blue eyes, reflecting the candle light with a glowing light filled with immense appreciation while smile aglow bright as the sun, words spoken sincere with gratefulness.

"We...we've been saved...hel...help finally...came..thank you, saviour...Ci-Ci-Ciel and I thank you…." Stammering voice faint and shaking with cracks, Soleil carefully and slowly lifted his hand and tried grabbing on to the crimson eyed saviours one but his strength weren't enough to hold onto the hand, which was covered in a wet substances. Thinking it was sweat from guarding Ciel from those people or perhaps tears, Soleil got an excellent idea to further show his thanks, surprising the speechless creature even more.

"...How...can I..thank you, _Angel?_ You...re-re-res-rescued Ciel...and me...I...I want...to make you... _happy_." Soleil managed to speak out with a small smile, breathing heavily from his tired state, and stared deep into those crimson eyes surrounded by a flowing slightly blurry shadowy light. Blinking a few times the one seen as an angel burst out in a loud and echoing hissing laughter, going on for quite some time, slightly scaring and at the same time astonishing the souls behind him. Soleil was starting to get nervous and worried for his saviour but before he could say anything the saviour finally stopped his laughter.

" _ **...So...you wish to further show your thanks, young soul?"**_ He hissed out, devoid of any emotion, while the child nodded. " _ **..Hehe..Well then...how about you-"**_ He continued in a silent tone with a amused laugh then, with eyes in a intense blazing glow, he harshly grabbed the arm hanging out the bars and squeezed it tight with his sharp nails clenched into the fragile skin. Soleil let out a shocked gasp and cracking scream, eyes swelling up with tears, suddenly reminded of the pain dug through his ear and burned into his flesh. The stinging burning feeling became stronger and Soleil began sobbing, eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"... _A_ …. _A_ …. _Angel?_ Why...why would you...you..d-d-do _this_?" The child shouted in panic, throat weak and hurting from all screaming and crying this place caused. The cause of pain, the humans tainted with sin, adults meant to protect and guide the younger, quickly surrounded their king of corruption and stared in awe, satisfied that he enjoyed their gifts. The creature rose from the floor and roughly lifted the fragile child up, making him slam into the metal of the cage, and pierced his burning crimson eyes into those fearful deep blue waterfalls.

" _ **...Case this vision of a saviour and surrender to your faith….. . ….THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM DESPAIR!"**_ He hissed slowly and then echoed loudly as he reverted back to his shadowy darkness, filling the hall with a cold air draining aura and ominous breeze, extinguishing all light. Soleil's eyes whitened in realisation and horror when in devoid of any light he finally saw the reality in front of him, understanding of what the creature's true nature was came through a memory of a certain close friend that suddenly flashed by his panicked mind.

* * *

" _Alright then Little Phantomhives! I want to tell you something important!" He remembered the kind and a bit creepy voice clearly._

" _Is it a story about Father's various Earl duties or, oh, wait!"_

" _...Is it something you created yourself? For-"_

" _It's about how you helped him with information! Or oh, no!"_

" _...I really like the books you make for-"_

" _A intense story of one of the times you saved Father from one of those special duties!"_

" _...us…"_

" _Yes! That has to be it! You like those stories the most!" The voice identical yet so different to his very own happily rang out, filled with energy and confidence that he himself rarely had and probably would never obtain. The radiant Ciel...the sky that was supposed to be endless. Meanwhile he was silent in the background, a pathetic and weak voice that barely managed to finish even one sentence, the sun that was supposed to be great support but instead failed everything._

" _Hehehehe...No, no I think I told enough of those stories...Hehehe...makes Vincent seem like he's incapable of doing those special duties! Hehe, although I enjoy writing those books and seeing you happily listening and reading it's not that either." The voice answered with lots of laughter and a giant smile, filled with joy that made both him and Ciel laugh too. Laughter and smiles was sort of the kind voice's signature way of a conversation, which was very enjoyable and always filled him with happiness….but at times the laughs got a bit creepy._

" _Now...please no interruptions as I explain something that might be heard as yet another fantasy but believe me for I've traveled around and seen many different sorts of people!" The kind voice turned seriously all of a suddenly, he remembered how much he got intrigued by this change of tone._

" _Now then, Little Phantomhives, you are aware that not all people are friendly and trustable but there is something worse than those shady looking types eager to help and always smiling!" The serious tone continued, intriguing both Ciel and himself even more. He remembered how they stared at each other surprised, sensing that their twin minds thought the same. 'What could possibly be worse than that! Is the monster under bed really real!' OK, the last part was specific to his own mind, Ciel didn't believe in such things, he even figured out the mystery of Santa's existence!_

" _Oh, I see you are surprised and that you should! Those shady types are not even human, and no it's not the under bed monster! Although I would not be surprised if some of that energy gathered there….feeding on your emotions….infecting your doubts and irritations." This was the part that frightened him the most, how the serious tone went into a more mysterious vibe, getting lower and lost in thought, even Ciel got a bit scared that time! Yet he was always there to protect...while he himself could not even do anything when Ciel needed help the most._

" _Hey! Stop making Soleil afraid with your...your….fake story! You know Soleil gets nightmares often! Just tell something fun!" Although also in fear Ciel managed to speak, making sure no nightmare would come, and put a stop to what they both believed to be fantasy._

 _:"Ciel! I don't get them that often! In fact yesterday you were the one who woke up in the middle of the night!" He answered back, because his nightmares were really not so-so much! Most of the times they happened at the same time, no different from now._

" _Now, now children! No arguments! That's exactly what the creature gets drawn to! And forgive me for scaring you with my musings, Little Phantomhives, I just got a bit carried away, and worried! For like I told you two, it's no fake story! Beware of the once not even human! Like shadows, it's darkness that crawls around seeking negativity and humans in severe emotional instability!" The voice calmed down and apologies but then suddenly begun worked up and spoke more faster, taking a deep breath when done. This shocked and even made him and Ciel even more afraid of the not human thing. A very fond memory was of the hug they received afterwords, when in concentration he can still feel the warmth and care of that particular hug. The very close family friend truly cared a lot about The Phantomhives, always teaching Ciel and himself various unique things about the world._

" _Wait, does the creature have a name! If to be a proper Earl it's important to know every detail!"_

" _And….and I need to know to which customers I should not sell anything for my future business!"_

" _Oh my! Of course you must know Little Phantomhives! Alright then, remembers this word well children and stay away! If such a creature is in sight run directly to my place! Not even your father can save you from this sort of shady type! The creature of darkness, the one drawn to unstable and negative emotion, the one with a goal to only destroy, the name of this shady shadowy creature is-"_

* * *

" _Demon_." Soleil whispered out through his pain, remembering that conversation very clearly, he became even more frightened then before after that. Meanwhile the creature, the _demon_ , let out a laugh, in pleasure of the hope he tore apart from the saviour vision, playing along the child's illusion of a angels purity, having the ultimate enjoyment in making him suffer, despair the young soul further into the depth of the river, creating a endless nightmare….

* * *

 **Yeah my goal of 10 chapters is rather forgotten so I'll just post randomly!**

 **Also an important warning that the chapters to come will be similar to what's written here….The life of Ciel Etoile and Soleil Lune is currently far from that peaceful memory...**


	4. Spirituality Tree Chapter 3

Spirituality Tree

Chapter 3

A tiny liquid sorrowful with a fearful reflection slowly dripping down, accompanied by rapid breathing and small coughs, that was all that could be heard in the otherwise silenced hall. The mirror of truth covered up by masks, seemingly hidden yet still so clear, all showed with actions, illuminated in the eyes of the beast. The only source of light amidst the melody of torture, a burning crimson glowing with delight, accompanied by a sickening smirk of pleasure. The hall of despair, fueled with sin, children's happiness sacrificed, pain inflected, minds clouded by selfish desires, all to awaken the king of corruption, the _demon's_ power.

" _ **Soul oh so young, deprived of bliss and innocence, shattered by the hands of sin, driven**_

 _ **to a state of emptiness.**_ " The demon hissed out in a echoing whisper, a distorted _lullaby_ , and pulled more on the small arm while nails clenched deeper with young soul further pressed into the metal. Burning crimson met deep blue, lifeless staring ahead with no focus, all concentration on the pain and the struggle to breath, coughing with remaining emotions in the waterfalls.

" _ **From the sins of the corrupt and the sacrifices of children's dreams, with offerings precious like gems, vulnerable and oh so delicious, the starved one appears with hunger for despair."**_ He whispered more silently with head closely to the cage, making the young one shiver as his focus became darker than the winter nights, surrounded by sharp stars while glowing in a sinister air there was the crimson moon. He let out a amused laugh at the shiver and continued with enjoyment for the melody of the struggled breath. " _ **...And the starved one is I...saving nothing but my strength….by devouring the once in distress…That is the Angel I truly am."**_ The _demon_ finished in a serious hiss, making the child aware of the truth behind his saviour, laughing on the inside of the hope he's shattered, taking pleasure in the empty glance of the child, eyes having lost focus with no more gratitude directed from the soul. Feeling satisfied he let out a huge grin with his teeth reflecting the child in front of, mind filled with plans to plant his own emotions into the young soul. Letting out a silent echoing laugh the demon raised his other clawed hand, stroking the child's cheek in a graceful motion with nails slightly scratching the skin, fingers slowly moving upwards to swipe away the falling rays of tears. He then let them drip into his mouth, wanting to admire the taste of lost hope and feel the emptiness but instead he yet again became speechless in shock of what's in the child's soul.

' _...Angel?...Where did you go….this….can't be the same creature that was with Ciel!...Perhaps...I'm truly just in a long nightmare?...I believe in you, Angel…..I...WE..will wait for your return...please help us wake up…..home…home….home…'_

" _ **...Can it be?"...**_ The demon hissed in thought, trying to understand what is the meaning of those hidden thoughts, so opposite to what the eyes say. " _ **...Has the pressure of the situation caused a reaction of defence? Is that why the soul?..."**_ For a few seconds he just simply stood frozen floating in place, finding it unbelievable and fascination of what he thinks the young soul is doing, for it is the first time he's received such a reaction to his nature. Crimson deeply looked into those hollow deep blues, finding it hard to believe what he realised.

" _ **...Young and fragile soul, desperate for help with ignorance in the truth, preserving the light trough believes in dreams.**_

 _ **Even shall the creature reveal himself…..the child continues to live in hope….as if his previous whisper of 'demon' was no more…..soul in defence of sanity….preventing the despair to consume."**_ He whispered in a thoughtful hiss, truly finding it fascinating and oh so _interesting._ How far this little soul clings onto fragments of purity is filling him with more desire than before, the temptation for this meal has intensified. Yes, this little _gift_ for his summons was truly something _special_ , a perfect _dessert_ to accompany his main dish on the cold brick _plate._

" _ **The velvet sauce with the salty topping, a combination of beauty... The cuisine of deliciousness." **_The demon hissed out intensely with a excited echo, eyes in delight of the thought he got. He reached out his hand very slowly, feeling slightly Impatient but the wait is all in the preparation, then he once again repeated his motion of slight scratches, cleaning his sharp teeth with his equally sharp tongue in preparation for the delicates he shall be feeling. After a while he swiftly went up to grab some of the dripping salty toppings, in a elegant wave bringing them close to his face. The creature stared at the glittering substance, eyes glittering as well with nails digging slightly deeper into the little sleeping arm, receiving no reaction at all. With the glittering salty topping in hand he let the recently collected velvet souce ooze out of his shadowy system, mixing it in with the topping. He stared at his creation, eyes burning with a exploding urge to try out his culinary masterpiece.

" _ **Filled with emotion….and baked with love."**_ The demon hissed silently and closed his eyes, lifting his hand above his head. " _ **A prayer for a meal I'm truly thankful for".**_ The creature hissed out with a menacing laughter, dark mists surrounding him like fog, then the demon raised his sharp tongue, slurping up the mixture on his hand, taking pleasure as he felt it all slowly slide down, anticipating the taste with great delight...When all dripped down he swallowed, his eyes instantly opened and widened of the overwhelming emotions he felt, followed by a giant hideous smile showing of all his sharp teeth, some glittering in velvet.

' _No! I...I have to protect Soleil! DON'T SEPARATE US!...What….What will happen, what's going on? LET GO OF ME! A knife?! HELP! Anyone save us! SAVE SOLEIL! Please….he...he...needs support...HE WON'T SURVIVE HERE ALONE!...Mother…Father….forgive me….I could not be a proper Earl….I failed….as a older brother….I could not protect Soleil….Brother….I give you my last strength….the boat has sailed….may your tracks be safe….Farewell Soleil…'_

The shadowed beast let out a louder laughter when knowing that the anyone that saved was himself and that the boat's strength caused nothing but delirious thoughts leading the train to fall of the cliff of reality.

' _...Please….Angel? Won't you come out….once again?…..I'm scared….the darkness is painful…..Wake me up….take us home….Please...I want home….home…..home….'_ The creatures laughter echoed like a ominous melody, truly enjoying the emotions mixed together, the last thoughts in the _blood_ and the current unstable thoughts in the _tears_. The creature found it so hilarious that the sacrifice soul's sincere dying wish lead to _nothing_.

" _ **Devoured by darkness, trapped in eternal agony. Precious little brother alone, on tracks of doom!"**_ The demon shouted out, realizing more of what's happened in this particular summons.

" _ **The strength of a Earl, empty like the existence of the sacrifice soul, instead of strength confusion was caused! Surprise, surprise, who knew? The Angel's purity is now me!"**_ The demon found it very hard to contain his laughter, not having had such a lively and emotional summons for a very long time. In his hysterical state he didn't even notice his clawed hands shaking, causing the held child to occasionally bump into the metal of the cage….slowly interrupting his defence state. Meanwhile as the demon laughed the masked people surrounded the beast, laughing with their king of corrupting, very satisfied he had fun with their offerings, although some were also confused as to what drew him so much to that child and not them. The creature laughed so much he couldn't hold onto his clenched grip, making the young soul fall down hard to the cold metal, his safety zone instantly crushed with mind in confusion. The demon without noticing went back to his silhouetted human form, sliding down to lean on the cage with spikes once again creating holes. His laughter was now calmed down and instead he merely shook his head, focusing on the emotions in the mix that truly became a combination of beauty. The forgotten child now opened his eyes, in stress and trauma recent events temporarily erased from memory, only feelings of pain remaining with even some new added.

"...Ciel?..." Was the first thing he whispered out, voice very weak and tired, so if the silhouette was truly human he would have heard nothing. The demon only now remembered about the young soul, realising that he must have dropped him sometime but he didn't mind he made such a mistake, quite the opposite, he was glad the child finally snapped out of that defensive state. For now his real enjoyment could begin, his fun in, as the child _wants,_ waking him up.

" _ **Oh? Ciel? Now that sounds familiar. Oh, of course it does!"**_ The demon acted overly surprised, focusing on lessening his echos and hisses to a more human level. The child let out a small smile, giving off such a strong scent of absences from reality.

" _ **I know where he is, that's the reason why! Well, what to do? Such a silly question, that should not even be asked! I shall deliver Ciel to you!"**_ He continued, now going into a over happy tone, lightly clapping his hands.

"...Thank…..You…." The child answered, smiling even brighter, now in another defensive state. Not even answering the demon rose from the floor, shaking his head at what the human mind is capable of doing. " _ **The defence meant to protect, now fallen apart, still holding on, a new one was build, causing a even more delirious state." **_The demon hissed out in a very amused chuckle as he slowly walked towards the cold brick _plate_ , to _deliver_ Ciel….

* * *

 **A big hug for Soleil AND Ciel! Yes….I remember this being a rather difficult chapter to write with that 'baking' scene….especially Ciel's last thoughts...**


	5. Spirituality Tree Chapter 4

Spirituality Tree

Chapter 4

" _ **A deliver to make, a child to seek, nowhere to be found!"**_ A rather over excited voice echoed through the hall, filled with slight hissing and voice cracking from the pressure of trying to sound human. For the voice belonged to a creature far from human, a energy containing all negativity and sins combined, the darkness of a _demon_. Although the humans surrounding the hall were as well not truly human, perhaps once they were but now they walk away from the light, consumed by the demonic whispers of temptation for dominance and riches, fragments of the creatures sins growing inside. Meanwhile the one who could still be considered truly human smiled a bright smile illuminating the hall with rays of innocence, despite the recent trauma inner light refusing to get consumed by the despair, still smiling on with hope, truly believing in the saviour he saw. Although the truth of the saviour being a creature one should not hope for, he was filled with gratitude, for the child betrayed by the once suppose to protect sincerely thought _they_ had finally been saved, a kind creature that would take them _home_. But in this current moment the child saw a new person arriving to help, for the demon was now in a more human form with no shadowy mist nor candle light around. Also with mind blocking away any memories of pain all the child saw was a kind man trying to find his twin, all other people around helping in this fun game of hide and seek but despite how joyful it all seems he felt a slight feeling of fear, a sense of danger clouding his mind, making him let out a slight shiver as he looked around with his blurred eyes, slowly in pain lifting his hand to clap his other one, cheering on the seemingly helpful people. He tried to speak as well but it was rather hard with his sore throat in pain so he choose to continue smiling as bright as the sun his named after, Soleil's cheering was instead directed at the person searching for Ciel, all through the child's confused soul.

' _I believe in you...good luck...Ciel is very good at...hide and seek.'_ The voice echoed with a strong energy of innocence and happiness, reaching the creature's silhouetted darkness, making him let out a silent laugh. The demon was in high enjoyment, not even sure when was the last time he'd had such fun, although the joy was now mixed with impatience and irritation of how strong this tiny human's soul defence is.

'' _ **Realisation vibrating, mind in a clear picture, yet one mistake, a little more trauma, and the despair fades away. Soul in fantasy, reality exploding, in repeating circles, when shall the sun burn down?''**_ He hissed out to himself, still in shock of how many times his presence was mistaken for one of purity and a saviour, no matter the _pain_ he causes….'' _ **The stronger the hope, the more it drasticlly falls, instant despair, understanding of lies, that is your life.''**_ He continued with yet another silent laughter, going back to the vision of a kind human. Now walked a bit away from the cage the demon slowly turned around, making sure to block away any chance of Soleil accidentally finding Ciel by himself, although the creature doubted the child could in his current delirious state.

'' _ **Oh! Ciel is nowhere to be found! Completely missing, all gone! What to do, what can I do? A sudden idea, a good plan! Seems the problem is, that my memory is hazy, now then, how does Ciel look?''**_ His voice rang out more louder than he planned, some hissing cracking trough, but the demon didn't mind for his memory was never hazy nor could it forget so easy, the real plan was for the child to perhaps remember a important detail of how Ciel currently looks right now. Soleil froze a bit with his clapping, that most of the times didn't even land on his hand, feeling a bit stressed since he could not answer the question. The demon's idea didn't go as planned as instead of focusing directly on Ciel, Soleil's thoughts was in panic of not being able to answer and help this person who so gladly begun to search for his twin. Soleil didn't want to disappoint him. Sensing this struggle the creature became yet again speechless and fascinated by this child, how far his mind would go to be kept in sanity, soul still in purity.

'' _ **Oh, my! Even you can't remember! How ever is Ciel going to be found, with both our minds hazy! Perhaps he's not even here, my search for nothing, I shall probably leave..''**_ The demon said with over exaggerated surprise, smirking with all his sharp teeth when he saw the panicked expression of the little human. If the mind is so much desperate to cling on then he shall move his despair elsewhere, although minor compared to his original plan this would do for now. Watching the child struggle in panic to speak while putting pressure on that oh so tired throat was quite a nice spectacle for the demon. Soleil felt as if he was about to cry, how he was yet again a dissapointment. Ciel is missing and he can't even help! He just opened his mouth, slowly taking deep breaths, instantly feeling a slight pain from this action. Meanwhile the creature watched on, pleasant surprise over what a great change in plans this was, yet it was still not enough. The big concert shall only begin when the defences shatter and hopelessness grows.

'' _ **Aw, It's all fine, if the voice is shy! I understand, my search shall continue! Trust me.''**_ The demon said with voice in a very failed attempt at care but thankfully the child was unable to sense the clear poison in the way he spoke, truly putting his trust in this mysterious person helping him. Soleil simply smiled a smile of gratitude and lifted his hand to point at himself, perhaps it was a voiceless thanks or a answer that Ciel looks like him, but the point didn't last long and the hand instantly fell down again, tired and in pain. Although the smile never fell, it shone even brighter in this darkness. The demon just shook his head and continued on with his walk, the quest of a very sinister hide and seek. Meanwhile Soleil stared ahead with his blurred vision and eyes half closed, only now thinking about Ciel and where could he be exactly in this rather dark room. Continuing with his empty stare Soleil felt unsure about why he was unable to speak nor move with pain everywhere, simply lying on this cold surface. And that kind man with very emotional voice, who was he exactly? Helping so much and being understanding. Soleil thought about this with head throbbing in pain, arriving to a conclusion that perhaps this was a person connected to his father with some Earl work or those missions.

' _Father?'_ Soleil mouthed out, voice still silent, suddenly feeling very scared with intense pain in his head. Something that seems to be a nightmare flashed in his mind, images of crimson everywhere, a wet substance like water, everyone completely still, all in silence, only one voice shouting in panic, a warning to not come closer. His eyes instantly whitened in fear, feeling more insecure than before, panic from those very realistic memories of a horrible nightmare. He decided to close his eyes and focus on his thoughts, pushing away the nightmare images while the real nightmare finally arrived at his destination. The creature stood there in place, eyes staring down in a burn of excitement, mind in pleasure of the energy this soul provided, the emotion overflowing and his final words, all in the blood of the sacrifice soul that summoned him, one Ciel in need of delivery to his equally as delicious twin, Soleil with the delirious thoughts in his tears. Reaching his hand the demon was about to finally make his move to crush the defence but he couldn't. The creature was completely captivated by the fearful eyes in pain, his own eyes shifting to the source of the blood that provided so much delight, mind filled with desire for more such pleasure. '' _ **You truly are a beautiful gem.''**_ The demon hissed out and once again slammed his clawed hand down, absorbing the last of the bloody fragments with the delicious crushed dreams and amusing thoughts, his silhouetted human facade fading away. As the creature was busy the providers of his enjoyment glared on in confusion and jealousy, wondering why they were ignored so much, how their king of corruption even pushed them all away on his walk to the sacrifice, growling in irritation as crimson eyes were all fixated to the table, or at the one sacrifice still locked up. As if all their darkened minds thought the same sickening plan their eyes shifted to the cage and like a swarm of mosquitoes they walked towards the leftover sacrifice, who was still fighting his nightmare memories. No matter how much Soleil would push those scary images away they all returned, clouding his mind in fear. Tired in pain he opened his eyes again, slowly giving up his fight, the last powers of his soul weakening, mind becoming fragile in a state where anything could trigger the memories to be remembered as reality….

* * *

 **I decided to post my two last chapters in one go...yes that 5th one is still in process. Writing like my recent chapters**

 **overwhelms me so it gets hard to start writing and formulate but hopefully soon I'll finally continue with the story. :)**

 **Meanwhile take this virtual Soleil plushie for waiting company. :3**


	6. Spirituality Tree Chapter 5

Spirituality Tree

Chapter 5

Sky so bright now dimmed away while the starry tears faded away with the clouds, leaving the shining moon with its hidden rays of sun all alone as the night slowly turned to a new day, _February the 7th._ A day that would for many be remembered as one of drastic changes, unpleasant and sorrowful memories with a touch of hope from one particular child, the hidden sun with his gentle rays and soothing moon glow, _Soleil Lune Phantomhive_ , the recently turned ten with his beloved twin brother, the faded star with clouds perished, _Ciel Etoile Phantomhive_. Soleil's mind was stuck in a endless loop, flashing by just as day changes to night, while the pressure inside begun to slowly go higher, a cold feeling sweeping over his fragile body while mind heating up with fear. The images never left him, the nightmare infested his already weakened soul, turning what was believed as fantasy to reality….the child's inner tree in pain, the axe of truth piercing in with its darkest thoughts.

* * *

 _Waking up with happiness, carefree with bliss, now two will be doubled as ten is already two. A nice memory of opening the mystery box numbered 14, which contained a two as well. Always two together, twice as fun doubled._

 _Little bunnies together as well, two little friends appeared, cute and fluffy._

* * *

For some reason Soleil felt pain thinking about Ciel, who now was gone somewhere, mysterious kind person still in search, father's friend was it? The axe cut even deeper inside with the new thought, he became scared now wondering where his parents were.

* * *

 _A warm and happy voice greeted them both as a kind smile greeted them as well...Mother….Father...also together as two….in happiness….Always caring….Mother...Father...Even unmoving together...lifeless eyes….crimson everywhere….everything silent…._

* * *

The child began to shiver, feeling completely insecure in danger without his parents, mind suddenly remembering someone who's like a grandpa to them.

* * *

 _He was so much more than just the family head butler, practicality like a grandpa...and Santa as well with his hohoho. Caring so much about them all...gentle and kind...always there for him when he couldn't be two...Together they were two as well….doubled fun….Always there when he couldn't be with the rest...protecting from danger...a shout to get away...but from what?...Suddenly there was nothing but darkness….._

* * *

Soleil's eyes began to slowly tear up as he felt even more confused and scared of where everyone was while the axe cut through to the core, defence seed of illusions cut. Two, crimson and shouts to run away, that was the scenes that echoed in his mind, the crimson covering more each time the memories flashed by, slowly twisting his already suffering mind to insanity filled with trauma. No matter the struggle to push the nightmare away it came back even stronger, tired in pain Soleil eventually gave up and let the nightmares freely fly, slowly opening his eyes, now in a state where anything could infect his tree with no more protection seed nor inner strength to fight the painful and cruel reality. Eyes open more wide, the sight that greeted him was indeed the cruel reality, shivering the child stared at that metallic texture, mind flashing with more clearer memories...

* * *

… _.Endless pain….constant shaking….a cold far from the warmth of winter snow...Snowflakes of suffering dripping down while head spinning down a painful snow_ _slope…_

* * *

Faintly breathing in a panicked rhythm, Soleil's shivering intensified as realisation struck that the metallic texture was _the_ _cage._ Mind still waking up from the defence illusions Soleil glanced around the cage in search for Ciel with his blurred eyes, wondering why they weren't together, then he suddenly froze when his eyes looked straight ahead.

* * *

 _The masks fluttering in all directions, hiding in darkness….only their laughter heard….intensified with each tear and shout...a burning feeling everywhere…..far from the warmth of the chimney...the only lullaby being about a king of corruption….loud shouts far from mothers gentle voice...the comforting honeyed milk gone as well...the only liquid being the drops of red….slowly dripping from the arm...head gaining a sudden heaviness…._

* * *

Soleil looked on in fear as they once again swarmed towards the cage, a sinister laughter silently creeping from them, covered eyes glistening with their sinful desire. As some begun to reach out with their cursed hands the time once again froze for Soleil, that particular motion was the final piece to clear his memories, the child's mind instantly remembering all sorts of touch, from the torture to the gentleness….especially from the hands identical to his...

* * *

 _Waiting for their birthday surprise to commence he glanced at those large sapphire eyes identical to his own yet oh so different, those particular blues were filled with strength bright as the sky and stars, they gave of a aura of stability...the perfect eye for a Earl….the energy that his own will surely never be filled with. For his very own sapphires were right now nervous and slightly afraid, unaware of the hidden fear of the identical responsible eyes. They both glanced out the window, with sky now darkened far from bright and sun rays faint losing their shine, trees making scary shadows that made it seem as if a person was hiding. They looked away as the scenery seen was far from comforting, instead eyes focused on the clock, that seemed to completely stop. "...Ciel...we've waited a long time...something feels wrong." The younger twin finally spoke breaking the silence, seeking comfort from the confident older one. "Oh you worry too much Soleil! It's probably a very GIANT cake they're making! Hahaha..it takes...time?" He answered back, trying his best to comfort even in his own nervous state, for he made a promise to himself that he would always protect Soleil who doubted himself and was incapable of doing some of the things he does...to give him strength._

 _"Giant cake sounds...nice...But Tanaka and the others are very skilled at their work! Should it really take so much time?" Soleil said in thought, getting slightly panicked since his feeling of something off became stronger. "What else could take so long, Ciel?" He added, unable to shake off that feeling. Suddenly Ciel began to softly laugh and grabbed Soleil's hands to comfort, voice regaining his stable energy. "Soleil I think we're only nervous because ten is quite a special year! And of course lots of special cakes and other surprises must be planned!" He said, completely sure in his reasoning and that energy radiated to Soleil, who began to smile, fears slowly fading away. "Yeah! That might be right, we're getting a whole toy company with lots of tea and sweets!" Soleil happily added, swinging their held hands up and down. They both relaxed after a while, falling asleep blissfully unaware of the chaotic plan happening outside the room, minds filled with happy dreams of fun surprises to share together._

* * *

Soleil went into a panicked breath sending waves of pain through his sore throat, along that pain the others came, his head dizzy and shaking with pain, back feeling weak and broken, his soul filled with a melody of fear and sorrow, mind looping the beginning of this nightmare, the last moment home in safety.

* * *

 _Waking up from their sweet dreams the twins instantly began to wonder why still no one was coming, minds yet again nervous, Soleil even more panicked while Ciel turning completely serious. "You wait here Soleil, I'll go and see what's taking so long." Ciel said, voice losing its usual happy tone, soul letting out all its strength to not panic, in defence to keep his promise and protect Soleil._

 _"No, we should go together Ciel!" Soleil shoot back, not wanting to be left alone and wait. He was surprised at the serious look he got back, reminding him soon much of father. "You know all of Undertaker's crazy stories, if it's one of those energy things making us feel nervous and trying to ruin our birthday than its safer you stay here." He took a deep breath, mind in even deeper thought and then yet again grabbed Soleil's hands, now expression back to his usual smile of confidence._

 _"I'll go and show that creepy creature my fencing skills! And actually I got an idea Soleil, after some time while the mysterious thing is distracted you stealthy go and call Undertaker." Ciel said, proud of his plan how Soleil could help without being in a situation where he has to fight or run. Soleil liked that plan, no one ruins their birthday and all of Tanaka's hard work! They nudged their heads together in twin connection and after that Soleil, now calmer and focusing on the plan, waved Ciel goodbye as he walked away from the safety of the room and into the chaotic battle that was far from their imagination._

* * *

Soleil reached out his hand to grab Ciel away, as if stopping him from going, breaths now painful gasps, tears completely covering his vision.

 _Wave of final goodbye,_

 _Call that never reached,_

 _Sweet dreams lost,_

 _Never shall be fulfilled,_

 _Only pain and suffering,_

 _Young soul awake in reality._

Soleil instantly became even more weaker in his already tortured fragile state with the realisation that Ciel shall never return, his precious _twin_ that gave him strength and support. Ciel who tired to protect him, even here he put Soleil's safety first, desperately trying to ignore his own pain, at times even receiving the one directed at Soleil yet he himself was not even capable of grabbing his hand, that moment Ciel needed help the most. Soleil with stinging pain lifted his outreached hand to rub away the tears but it only felt like more tears came, thicker making him see red. As the endless tears continued Soleil detached himself once again from the present, this time in grief and shock of the reality, not even noticing nor feeling that once again he was being grabbed away.

 _'I give you my last strength'_

Suddenly Soleil's breathing stopped with all pain gone, instead he felt full of strength and all the glittering tears with red made him remember the first time he opened his eyes after his scream for Ciel. He pushed away all the cursed hands and with the new found strength used it all on his voice, resulting in a loud and extremely painful shout.

" _ANGEL!_ TAKE US HOME!"

 _ **"WHO DARES TO TAKE AWAY THE GIFTS PREPARED FOR ME!?"**_ A loud hissing voice echoed out with anger and Soleil could see through his tears something huge and shadowy shining brightly moving towards him and dropping someone in front, leaving with all the masks that surrounded the cage.

 _ **"NOTHING BUT DARKNESS, TORTURING PAIN, LOOK INTO MY EYES, THE CRIMSON OF DESTRUCTION, THE FINAL NIGHTMARE OF YOURS!"**_ The creature echoed louder with voice distorted hissing, filled with rage and it's million eyes burning. Soleil's strength disappear just as it's sudden appearance and upon deciding to see who was dropped the panicked breathing returned. Lifeless eyes wide in fear there was Ciel, unmoving like everyone else home. Soleil instantly closed his eyes when he glanced to the chest, even with eyes blurring away most of the wound it was a horrible sight for the poor child, but he opened them again to stare at the shattered sapphires, hand shakily moving to gently pat the head. Soleil finding himself unable to speak began to hum a lullaby instead, despite the burning pain in his throat.

 _ **"I SHALL DECIDE WHO'S WISH TO GRANT! IS POWER WHAT YOU SEEK? INSIDE MY DARKNESS YOU SHALL FEEL!" **_The shadowy creature continued with his lullaby of rage, spreading screams and velvet souce flying, meanwhile all the child could hear was a song too join his humming. Soleil continued his humming with a sad and fragile smile, happy that the angel also joined too comfort Ciel, completely unaware of the far from comforting lyrics.

 _ **"YOUR DOMINANCE EXTINCT, POWERS CRUSHED, GREED ROTTEN AWAY, MIND BURNED TOO ASHES!"**_ The creature's distorted voice hissed out with a sinister tone, velvet sauce everywhere, while the child's gentle humming continued on, hand still patting the head in comfort.

 _ **"A GIFT FOR A GIFT, SURPRISE TO YOU ALL, NO NEED TO SUMMON ANOTHER, FOR I AM ONE OF THE STRONGEST! MY GIFT IS YOUR WISH, GET SWALLOWED BY THE STRENGTH YOU SEEK!"**_ A louder than before hiss echoed out as the shadowy creature formed to something smaller, bright shine dimmed as the burning eyes became two again. He floated towards the cage and as he did soo Soleil instantly looked at him, hand now still on Ciel's head as all focus was on the saviour. The child's eyes were shimmering with sorrow yet there was still hope and lots of gratitude.

The creature hissed out a sound of annoyance as he flew closer to the unbreakable child, who still refused to fall into total despair, plans to finally somehow mark that soul with so much delicious potential.

* * *

 **It took me 5 months but I finally have chapter 5! But sadly chapter 6 might take long as well. The reason why it takes time is I get overwhelmed by emotions when I write like this, Soleil's state, his memories and those horrible people with that shadowy creature and the pain he causes. The hardest with emotion is when I write with Ciel, that truly precious little child doing his best as future Earl and older twin.**


End file.
